The Destruction of Ten
by PD106
Summary: *Lorien Legacies Fanfiction* The Garde have faced casualties, made human allies, and have sadly lost Ella to the evil Mogadorians. Now, with the worthy humans having Legacies-things have heated up.
1. Chapter 1

Ella-

Setrakus Ra stares at me in disgust. He must be pondering on what to do with me. We're still in his orb shaped spaceship. Personally, I would rather be in one of those UFO Skimmers and with Marina.

"Stop looking at me like that," I tell him. The painful wiggling sensation creeps into my shoulder, the Mogadorians' medical parasite crawling underneath the skin. It always begins to hurt when I oppose Setrakus Ra. I wish Five would have let me die. He just had to go and rescue me. Why? He could have left to some island, instead he chose to come and help me out.

"You'll die for this embarrassment," Setrakus Ra repeats. He grabs my neck, and launches me a few yards away. I smack into the back of the space pod, and yelp in pain. Setrakus Ra grins, and starts stomping over to me.

A beeping sound emits from somewhere at the control panel. Someone must be calling Setrakus Ra. Setrakus turns away from me, and answers the call. A vatborn Mogadorian's face appears on the screen.

"Beloved Leader, I have a message from Phiri," the vatborn explains. Setrakus Ra nods, silently telling him to continue on."Number Six, Seven, Adamus Sutekh, and their meddling Chimera are still trapped in the Sanctuary. We are in the process of sending over a armada there to kill them."

"Excellent, but I was in the process of killing my granddaughter," Setrakus Ra says, saying the word "granddaughter" with disgust."I'm returning to the Anubis soon, keep up the great work."

"Grandfather," I say, attempting to get on Setrakus Ra's good side. He scowls at me, brandishing the whip he used to hurt John."You can't kill me, because the Garde will be so angry with you."

"You have three more days to live, Ella. I will kill you myself, I can assure you that," Setrakus Ra hisses, snapping his whip at me. Its three heads strike my cheek, leaving three gashes. Setrakus Ra seems pleased, and I back into a corner and start to cry."Enjoy these last three days, because you will die soon."

Adam-

"What do you mean it's spreading everywhere?" Six asks Marina, pulling away from her. I roll my eyes, wishing I got a hug. Marina wipes away a tear, and points to Lorien on this Loralite Map of the Universe.

"Lorien is merging with Earth, in spirit," Marina replies. I nod, though I don't really understand what she means.

I start walking away, but trip and fall into the well. I scream, hoping the fall doesn't kill me. It still hurts when I hit the ground, and I realize I'm laying down on Loralite. Suddenly, my body flares up. My hands become charred flesh, and I think I'm on fire.

"Help!" I scream, and then I burst into ash.

Marina-

I look down into the well, concerned for Adam's safety. After kissing Eight, I feel like my nicer side is emerging again. Six gasps, and I see Eight standing at the end of the staircase.

"Eight!" I exclaim, confused and also happy."How are you alive, for real this time?!"

He looks down at his hands, and smiles. He's not wearing a shirt, and I no longer see the wound in his chest.

"Adam fell down the well, and his death must have brought me back," Eight explains. I walk over and hug him tightly. He hugs me back, then we pull away from each other. I see Six bending over the well, looking sad.

"Am I the only one depressed that Adam just died?!" Six yells. I shake my head at her, not caring at the moment. I'm only focused on Eight, and how he is back with me again.

We hear a large explosion sound, and rush up the staircase. In the sky, a huge Mogadorian spaceship is drawing in on our location. Dozens of smaller spaceships accompany it, and a surge of fear sweeps through me.

"Oh my goodness," Eight suddenly says, lowering down to his knees and grasping his head. I narrow my eyes at him, and he has tears in his eyes when he looks at me."She's going to die."

"Who's going to die?" I ask him. He sighs and looks at Six, and is about to say something else when the Mogadorian spaceships open fire.

Laser blasts penetrate the Sanctuary's shield, causing us no harm. Then I see Dust in the form of a large white wolf, howling as the spaceships attempt to break down the shield. Somehow, one of their lasers slips into the force field and strikes the area behind us.

"The force field is breaking apart!" Six yells, summoning dark clouds. We cannot leave Dust behind. Out of respect for Adam, I'm going to save Dust.

"Eight, teleport us off of this place," I say. He nods and takes my hand, then grabs Six's. He teleports us to the ground, and I release his hand. Mogadorians deploy from their spaceships as I dash over to Dust. A group of Mogadorians land right in front of me, blocking my direct path to Dust.

I form icicles in my hands like daggers, and motion for one of them to come at me. A pair of Mogadorians rush forward, and I slash one in the throat. The other one tackles me around the waist, and slams me to the ground.

Eight teleports behind him, and flings him into the sky. I grin, and he helps me to my feet.

"Are you ready to fight some angry, albino aliens?" he jokes.

I nod, then we face the advancing legion of Mogadorian warriors.

Sarah-

"The hangar?" I ask, staring at Lexa. She nods, and I look at Mark."Who is this woman? What if she's lying?"

"I'm not lying, human. I flew a spaceship that contained Ella and her adoptive cepan named Crayton. My friend Zophie was killed, I watched her die," Lexa hisses angrily at me. I suddenly regret thinking she's a liar."You should speak to your boyfriend John Smith. He did a lot of lying to you, before he told you the truth."

"Alright," Mark says, wanting my argument with the alien woman to end."Lexa, you have their spaceship. How?"

"I stole it from the Mogadorians the day after Dulce base was attacked," she replies."Come on, I have a house outside this barn. I'll explain everything later at dinner."

At Lexa's safe house nearby, we eat turkey and multiple other foods. Mark eats a lot, and leans back in his seat. He's satisfied as he burps, not even saying "excuse me".

"Lexa, you brought friends," a muscular Indian man says, stepping into the kitchen. He has a thick beard, and his brown skin is scarred."My name is Sharma. Lord Vishnu knew me as Commander Sharma, and I served him well. My men died to protect him and his magical friends."

"Lord Vishnu? Magical friends?" I ask, confused. Sharma nods and takes a seat. I heard about him before. Supposedly, his men shot down a Mogadorian spaceship and captured them. I wonder how that went.

"He means Number Eight, and the Garde members who was with him," Lexa pipes in, taking a sip of her fruit punch. I nod, wanting to hear more from Sharma. Bernie Kosar bolts into the room, barking.

When we head outside, we see a UFO being pursued by three military jets. I back away towards the house, nervous. The UFO opens fire on the military jets, destroying them.

"Shit, everyone get back to the barn," Lexa says as the UFO turns towards us. It opens fire, hitting Mark in the leg. I try to scurry over and help him, but Lexa grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"Help me," Mark says weakly, laying on the ground.

"Just leave him, he'll slow us down," Lexa says as we head to the barn with Sharma.

The last thing I see before entering the barn, is the UFO closing in on Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Five-

Nine sneers and punches me in the stomach. I retaliate by flinging him into a apartment building. He crashes through the wall, and I step into the apartment's kitchen. Nine is laid out on a table, and frightened people stare in fear. There is a couple, a son, and a daughter. The father nervously huddles with his family, watching us warily.

"You are dead, Five. I'm going to rip your face off," Nine hisses, angrily. I shake my head and step towards him.

"Listen, Nine. You are a ignorant bastard, and Ella has a charm on her. This charm ties her life with Setrakus Ra's. So if you don't want Ella dead, I suggest you listen to me." I tell him. Outside, the Mogadorian spaceships open fire. I hear people screaming in pain, and explosions. I turn to face the family."New York City is doomed. Come with us if you want to see another day."

"Yeah, heroic alien escort service," Nine jokes grimly. He gets off of the table, and we see a Mogadorian spaceship speed past.

All of us exit the apartment, cautious as hostile spaceships crowd the sky. One of the spaceships is huge, and starts turning in our direction. We decide to head back into the apartment, not planning on dying outside.

"Hopefully you don't mind if we crash here," Nine tells the father, opening the refrigerator. The father makes a disgusted expression as Nine searches for food. I sit down at the table, and the daughter looks at me with curiosity.

"Are you really a alien?" the daughter asks me. I nod, and Nine finds a container of Chinese takeout. He begins heating it with the microwave, satisfied as he smiles.

"Yeah, I come from the planet Lorien. It's population was nine hundred Loric, but now there are only less than ten of us," I tell the girl. She nods and strokes her red hair, then bombards me with more questions.

"I think you should stop interrogating him," the mother says to the girl. The girl sighs and walks out of the kitchen."She's a good kid, but talks too-"

A burst of blaster fire enters the room. The mother is hit in the back, and the father is struck in the head with lasers. The living room explodes, killing the little girl. Fire sweeps into the kitchen, covering the table and other furniture.

"The Mogs," Nine says, glowering as the first Mogadorian warrior enters the room. He aims his blaster at me. Nine sweeps the Mog off his feet with telekinesis, and launches him away.

Me and Nine bolt outside. We spot a large group of survivors listening to what a tall blond-haired teenager is saying. A short teenager with long sandly blond hair stands next to him. John and Sam.

"Johnny boy," Nine exclaims, sprinting over to John. John stops his speech, and grins at Nine. I limp over to them, injured from when Nine punched me in the leg."I see you have a bunch of puny humans with you."

A blast of telekinesis emits from Sam's palms, blowing Nine into the nearby building.

"We are not puny humans anymore," Sam says. Nine takes a step toward Sam, and John holds him back."Be careful what you say, Nine."

I'm shocked that Sam has telekinesis. How did he get that? Has he been a Loric this whole time. Is he a former human, and now somehow a Loric?

"Where do we go from here?" I ask John, still aware of the suffering humans in this city. I'm torn between saving them, and fleeing off to a remote island.

"We save as many people as possible," John replies.

Before I can ask him anything else, I see a huge wave of fire advancing towards us from the end of the street. It's like a fire tsunami, and it is going to hit us fast.

Sarah-

Despite Lexa working the spaceship's controls, that doesn't stop me from punching her in the face. Sharma grabs me, and holds me back as I scream at Lexa. She coldly left Mark to die, knowing that we still could have saved him.

"You are a Loric bitch," I spit at her, frustrated. Bernie Kosar whines, and curls up in a corner. Lexa doesn't seem fazed by my hostility, a calm look on her face."You're not even mad that I punched you, and called you a name?"

"I prefer not showing emotion," Lexa replies, sounding like she has no care in the world."You have two brothers, a little sister, a mom, and father. Right?"

I nod, then ask,"How do you know that?"

Sharma releases me, probably figuring out that I've calmed down now.

"Sarah, I am a master hacker. I read government files after hearing that you were locked up in Dulce. You want to help my race save the world. Your family will be save if he help us, but just know this. If you cannot agree with what I do, I will drop you off in a shark infested ocean," she explains."I didn't want Mark on this spaceship, simply because I don't trust him. I live perfectly fine with Sharma at that farm, and you two show up with some Chimera. That same day, a UFO shows up and attacks us. Can you blame me for leaving Mark?"

"Well, no," I reply. Maybe I shouldn't be angry at her. She's just being cautious, and feared that Mark is a danger to the group. I remember how John was always paranoid, and making sure he wasn't being followed back in Paradise.

"Sharma, fetch this girl a handkerchief," Lexa demands as I start to cry. Ironic, I told John to think of me as a soldier and now I'm crying. Sharma nods and leaves the cockpit."Yeah, Sharma is like my own personal butler."

"You treat all humans like this?" I ask her, realizing that she is bossing me and Sharma around excessively. When we first boarded this spaceship, she made me sweep the floors.

"I see you humans as objects, not people. It's pretty obvious that I'm using you and Sharma," Lexa informs me. I'm so disgusted by her. She's mean and acts superior over us humans. I wish it was just me, John, and Sam. Maybe Six. Honestly, I'd take anyone but Lexa.

"I hope you die in this war," I want to tell her, but I don't. She will force me out of the spaceship if I disrespect her again. Sharma returns with a handkerchief, and I thank him. I use it to wipe my tears, and decide to include him as one of my most trusted allies.

"Miss Lexa, where are we going?" Sharma asks Lexa. On a computer screen, I can see a Mayan temple being displayed.

"The Sanctuary," Lexa says. I'm pondering on what the Sanctuary is when fire suddenly shrouds my hands. I scream as the handkerchief is engulfed by fire.

-Ella-

Setrakus Ra places me in a small room. It's the same room he used to make me study the Great Book. This time there isn't a desk built for maximum discomfort, just the bare floor and constant hum of the Anubis.

A Mogadorian walks into the room, holding a tray of food. He flings the tray at me, letting the metallic rectangular hit my sternum. The disgusting slop of food lands on my leg. The Mogadorian smirks and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

I have a few days left. When that is over, Setrakus Ra will personally execute me. I should be crying, but I see it as if I'm going to die for Lorien. With me dead, Setrakus Ra won't have me as his personal shield. The Garde members would be able to destroy him with no worries.

A part of the wall opens up, revealing a television screen. Tokyo, Japan is being shown on the screen. A Mogadorian warship is firing turrets into the city, and Mogadorian warriors are slaughtering innocent humans.

Hate for the Mogs well up inside of me. I haven't been able to kill Mogs recently, and I'm anticipating my next opportunity to do so. Sitting down against the wall, I start to feel drowsy.

When I fall asleep, a dream begins to form. I'm back in the orphanage, laying down in my bed. The seventeen year old girl with dark brown hair-Marina-is not in her bed. Looking past Marina's bed, I see a small group of men standing outside the window.

The men are tall with muscular bodies, and their coats reach past their knees. They're Mogadorians, and they view Marina's bed with interest. They catch me staring at them, and sprint away.

Setrakus Ra is staring at me when I wake up. He takes hold of me neck, frustrated as he starts to choke me. A cruel smile is on his face, and he tosses me to the ground.

"Your time is almost up," Setrakus Ra growls."I know you think I can't defeat the Garde. I killed Pittacus Lore, and all of the other Elders. I nullified their Legacies, and ended them."

"You disgust me," I tell him. He laughs and pulls out his whip. I close my eyes as he rears the whip backwards. A Mogadorian soldier strides into the room, interrupting as he speaks to Setrakus Ra.

"Sir, I am Rexicus. Adamus knew me, and I have intel that Number Eight has been resurrected," the Mogadorian says, introducing himself."Also, we have Four currently in New York City, along with a few other Numbers. There have been reports that humans are getting Legacies."

Setrakus Ra lowers the whip, and exits the room. Rexicus looks at me, a polite grin on his true born face.

"Hey, call me Rex," Rexicus says to me."I helped out Adamus, but Mogadorian Progress is our greatest goal. You want to escape, but just know that I will not let that happen."

I take hold of the tray, then slam it into his head. Blood leaks from his head as a gash forms. He drops to the ground, unconscious. A siren sounds as I dash through the halls. I dig into a pocket of my dress, finding the Xitharis stone.

Two Mogadorians stand at the end of the wall, laughing as they see my weapon-the food tray. I toss it at them, allowing it to impact the throat of the one to the right. The other Mog raises his sword, and comes charging towards me.

I duck under the Mog's blade, then reach for the fallen blaster of the injured one. Hundreds of lights swirl into one as I press the trigger. A green blast is shot into the sword wielding Mogadorian, killing him. After I whip around, I blast the other Mogadorian apart.

Five's Flight Legacy becomes one of my new Legacies as I use the charged up Xitharis. At the docking bay, I shoot down another Mogadorian. The Anubis is hovering in the sky, and I open up the door leading to the outside.

"Shoot to kill!" Setrakus Ra yells, approaching me with five Mogadorians with him. I jump out of the Anubis, feeling the wind rush into my ears as I start to fly.

I crash onto a farm. A cow pokes at me with its hoof, and I stand up. My body is sore from losing control of my flying ability, and smacking into the ground. A farmer rushes over to me, accompanied by a dog.

"Jesus Christ, you just flew down from the sky," the farmer says, shocked. He looks up at the Anubis, and gapes open his mouth. He shifts his gaze back to me."You're a alien, right?"

"I'm being hunted," I say, urgently. Then I think about John, Nine, and Five. If I'm still close to New York City, I can travel there and unite with them again."Where am I?"

"Pennsylvania," he replies. New York borders Pennsylvania, so with my temporal flight Legacy I can get there within a minute.

I shoot up into the sky, not caring about the farmer seeing my Legacy. The Loric and Mogadorians have already been exposed to the world. After thirty seconds of super sonic flight, I slip into the state of New York and swiftly escape the Anubis' pursuit of me.

New York City is a wreck when I arrive. Piken litter the streets, and I see Krauls invading apartment buildings and murdering children at parks. Near the Hudson River, I see a large crater. When I land inside the crater, I see John laid out on the ground. Charred corpses of humans are on the ground, and I frown.

"Ella," Five says, limping over to me. Nine and Sam also walk over, smiling."I thought Setrakus dusted you."

"He was planning on that," I say, remembering when Setrakus Ra said he will kill me in a few days. I clench my fists at the memory."Is Marina okay?"

"My dad might know," Sam says."We left the tablet with him, and we are settled into Ashwood Estates-a former Mog community."

The sun is starting to set, and it will be dark soon. We have to leave this place, before the Mogadorians destroy all of us.

Walker-

"Light them up," I say, speaking to my FBI agents. A group of Mogadorians are hunkered down behind a tipped over bus.

One of the agents-Agent Noto-rounds the corner of the bus, holding a M4 Carbine. He fires the gun when he trains it on the Mogadorians. There are four of us now, since the rest of our team was killed in a previous battle. Me, Noto, another agent, and Sanderson are working together now.

A Mogadorian squad open fire on us, emerging from a burning bank. We take cover behind the bus, evading the blaster fire. A Mogadorian charges over with a blaster in his hands, but Sanderson shoots him in the head before he can fire a shot.

A Kraul rushes forward, snarling with blood staining its teeth. A bullet tears into its skull, killing it. I see the agent holding a pistol, smiling as he realizes he just killed a Mogadorian creature.

"I just killed it. I really-" the agent starts to say, but a blast from a Mog cannon causes his head to explode. Another blast strikes Noto in the heart, ending his life.

"Run!" I yell at Sanderson. He nods and we sprint off, the Mogadorians pursuing us. A dagger misses my head by mere inches, and I wish John and his allies were with us right now.

Sanderson falls to his knees, exhausted. He breathes heavily, and I consider leaving him here to die. The Mogadorians are advancing, and I can see a Piken following behind them.

"Duck!" John's familiar voice yells. I duck and hear a large fireball zip over me. The fireball ignites three Mogs, and I see John and his team. There's a auburn-haired eleven year old girl with them, and I remember her from Dulce."Walker, we're going to Ashwood Estates."

"But we have to save the city," I reply, not wanting millions of innocent humans to die.

"This city is dead," Nine announces.

I nod grimly.


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="0b7fa8a9d9c94f4fb35e40e8a154c675"Sarah-/p  
p data-p-id="3b4f3f60f7ad677df4bb803d5ff12fd3" Sharma looks at the fire in my hands, and smiles. Lexa is shocked, but also seems disappointed. I guess she didn't want to see a human getting a Legacy./p  
p data-p-id="3fff3669d0d61c6d330ba06f89682c0f" "Pyrokinesis," Lexa breathes."Whatever happened in the Sanctuary, it must have turned you into a Loric. You're one of us now."/p  
p data-p-id="7efbd213afda3609a85e6c413ae7e1fb" I smile, glad that I can finally help John and the other Garde members. In addition to that, I can produce fire and manipulate it at will. The fire rages across my palms, so I focus on disposing of it. The flames disappear, looking as if my palms were never set on fire./p  
p data-p-id="fb54e9e54dd39baf1c541185996dd966" "How did you find this spaceship anyway?" I ask Lexa. She stares back into the spaceship's windshield, then opens her mouth to speak./p  
p data-p-id="76be7d17ba678de994a55f268896a9e5" "While you all were attacking Dulce, I was busy hacking into the security tech of the place. I unlocked the base's hangar, then walked right in as the Mogs were busy with you and your friends. So I got into this ship, then flew off. I found Sharma in India, and he decided to join me a few days ago," Lexa explains./p  
p data-p-id="93aa230e2f1fedde7a54552d90d7c7fe" "So you two are a couple?" I ask her, glancing between her and Sharma./p  
p data-p-id="5b4be97e48c814faa8541ab9e9a856e9" "Please, I don't have time for romance," Lexa replies. Sharma laughs and leans back in his seat, seeming peaceful as he grins./p  
p data-p-id="f8e0186462315d7c68798a130c2b2b06" "What was Vishnu like when you met him?" Sharma asks me. I already know he's talking about Eight. He sounds wistful, like he misses Eight. Him and Lexa are already aware that he is deceased./p  
p data-p-id="ab17ab3d7859a64ef650e91cbd0921db" "He joked a lot, and tried to calm down every bad situation. Like, one time-" I start to say, but I'm interrupted by Lexa./p  
p data-p-id="373e322155d2c6da706a00cf48cdf4e4" "The UFO from earlier is right behind this ship!" Lexa yells. She starts pushing buttons, and I see turrets open up on the wings of the spaceship."Their mistake."/p  
p data-p-id="dabbf2c2b72d925e6e968bfe94cf267a" "No, Mark might be inside that UFO," I plead, not wanting her to destroy the spacecraft. The UFO pulls up right next to our spaceship's wing, and its lights blink brightly./p  
p data-p-id="fa2c3d1688fa1f84f310f394cfe1d0cf" "Surrender now, or we will kill you!" a Mogadorian's voice emerges from the speaker. Lexa responds by pushing a button. Our ship's turrets open fire, blasting apart the Mogadorian's UFO./p  
p data-p-id="ed4fd3aaee0ae333f3059ee7bd92a9e1" "Did you just blow up Mark?" I ask Lexa, terrified./p  
p data-p-id="bacc03e304a0e5fca44e3c8f7519038e"_/p  
p data-p-id="6bf5f109d2c3393100853b00728825ec"Eight-/p  
p data-p-id="3579dead8210b47327db77433897862d" The Mogadorians crowd around us, heavily armed as they scowl. Six turned invisible awhile ago, but isn't bothering to attack the Mogs./p  
p data-p-id="0d2d96a72683b336e319f0893e7fad6c" That's when I see a tall Mogadorian woman. She's wearing bandages on her hands, and she looks angry as she walks over to me and Marina./p  
p data-p-id="23680ae1c8b3a9df95db1b336366a756" "Two Loric scum, outnumbered and without your allies," the Mogadorian woman says. She scowls at me."I don't recognize you, but my name is Phiri Dun-Ra. I was sent here-"/p  
p data-p-id="e0d367174284e4685b7d50f30c968154" "Stop talking!" Marina hisses at the Mog woman-Phiri. Phiri aims her blaster at Marina, but a sword is thrust into her back. The blade breaks through her chest, and the other Mogadorian warriors back away as they attempt to figure out what just happened./p  
p data-p-id="ceb217207e716da0f1478428b68dafbd" Phiri's injured body starts rising into the air. Six becomes visible, holding Phiri by the throat and levitating in the air. The Mogadorians don't have time to shoot Six, because me and Marina begin slicing them apart./p  
p data-p-id="66009585b997ebfca3e7976490f0eb72" I hold a Mog dagger in my hand, so I teleport over to my enemies and kill them. When a group of Mogs charge at me, Dust starts mauling them in his elephant form./p  
p data-p-id="d0e7dac8decfb5033238d9189dba6774" "Why?" Phiri asks Six, weakly. Black blood leaks from her mouth, and she coughs."What could you possibly hope to accomplish? We're going to win, not you."/p  
p data-p-id="672507ff4aa3a3e53809eacab431264d" Six lowers herself and Phiri to the ground, and stabs her in the neck. Phiri convulses wildly, then dies and her body doesn't become ash for some reason. Before I can ask why her body didn't turn into ash, I see a pack of Pikens being unloaded from the cargo bays of the Mogadorian spaceships./p  
p data-p-id="58a126b054e93a91612b0e056806f615" The Piken closest to me is thirty feet tall. Gray skin is stretched over its muscular body, and its claws are meant for tearing into flesh. It pounces onto me, ripping open my throat with ease. I teleport away from it, bleeding as I rest against the Sanctuary's warm wall./p  
p data-p-id="c420ab1947d9a7cd1434b405fc1020ae" Six leaps onto the Piken's head, gripping her sword as she brings the blade into the Piken. Blood gushes from the wound, and Six is knocked off of the Piken. Mogadorian weapons will always work in a way I don't understand, because a vortex of black shadows emit from the sound, then into the Piken's gash./p  
p data-p-id="dc32d9703ece41a4624eac512f25fcf5" The Piken convulses on the ground, and then it bursts into ash. The sword clatters to the ground near Six's feet, and she bends down to pick it up. The last thing I see before passing out is Six slicing away at another Piken./p  
p data-p-id="438e5c1d14995c693efb8097024c30ec" Horrible images flash through my mind. I see a few of my friends, laying dead on some football field that I never even stepped foot upon. At least, not yet. It's hard to make out who dies exactly, but then I see Ella. She's laying in a pool of her own blood, dead./p  
p data-p-id="5bde83d1d259f104d33e77932b3f0280" My eyes open, and I search my surroundings. I'm inside the room of the Sanctuary where the well is located. Six is asleep near a corner, and I turn my head. Marina is laying a few feet away from me, and she is awake./p  
p data-p-id="52ae3a3b9cbdd2661471d2817dd4429b" "Hey, Eight," she says. I smile at her."I was able to heal you, then we took refuse back inside the Sanctuary. That was after we killed the Mogs. I don't think it's safe here anymore, and we have to leave when Six wakes up. The force field protecting this place is gone."/p  
p data-p-id="fc84d45c383a68c971d825caab8328da" "I know," I tell her, wishing that the force field was still up. Can I sleep on this hard floor in peace without the threat of a Mog attack?"We're vulnerable."/p  
p data-p-id="6882089cc040817547ed44d8e337fc48" She nods."Before you died, you tried to tell me something. What was it?"/p  
p data-p-id="e92d349e9b14de1c4083e0b1d84dfd03" I take a deep breath, then look at the ceiling. Before I succumbed to the wound Five me, I tried to tell Marina that I love her. Now, I think that it's foolish of me to even think that. I don't even think I've known her for two whole weeks since we've been on Earth./p  
p data-p-id="c58aea13712c55114845a87dd80f01af" Then I remember that I did know Marina before. Before we lived on this planet, we were best friends on a spaceship. Those days were better, and I wish I could go back to them. I look into Marina's glorious brown eyes, then kiss her./p  
p data-p-id="8bad3603f9e63a56c5e6b92fe0e09dc5" "I love you," I say./p  
p data-p-id="92aa47f7120cf873d22c5677d6c241f7" "I love you, too," she says./p  
p data-p-id="cb3c31fc358a5a14fc23b0478e1e7100" We're interrupted by the sound of a spaceship. It doesn't sound menacing like a Mogadorian one, and become excited. Are the rest of our friends here with a Loric spaceship? Six is awakened by the spaceship's loud engine, and I know that it must be close./p  
p data-p-id="e540ccdfa0ba76c9871b8b5201846573" When the three of us head outside, we spot Dust staring up at a Loric spaceship. The spaceship lands, then one of its doors is opened. A dark skinned woman steps out of the spaceship, followed by Sarah and Commander Sharma./p  
p data-p-id="b682e68df0eb1a15cf6f51c111c8e56d" "Vishnu!" Sharma exclaims, rushing forward to eagerly shake my hand."Finally, we are back together again so you can enlighten me."/p  
p data-p-id="824cb6aa466069ee5f4bd0b6c49a97b8" "You're alive?" Sarah asks me. I nod, then she wraps her arms around me. I hug her back, and we pull away. She shows me her palm, shocking me when fire rages across it. She doesn't seem harmed from the flames."I'm Loric now."/p  
p data-p-id="1690484a4eaeb3fe624eb4dcd961a504" "Are you kidding me?!" Six yells, frustrated. Lightning hits the ground nearby, courtesy of Six's anger."Humans getting Legacies? Humans becoming Loric?"/p  
p data-p-id="184364c94165444e786adac352e4b2cd" "Look, we're all friends again," Sharma says, attempting to calm Six down."It's not safe here, so can we just leave before Mogadorians show up?"/p  
p data-p-id="a172d8ef06d4b1d40e78289e069b6bdf" Marina looks at me, also wanting to leave./p  
p data-p-id="c488ee762f9c205174eae1b630c5d165" "I agree," I say. Where will we go?/p  
p data-p-id="50695dd1da2ff9451d4cc4998ee941ba" "Ashwood Estates, take us there," Marina tells the dark skinned woman./p  
p data-p-id="14c9a873e35651c17160e552c4959684"_/p  
p data-p-id="80942649ba916c407edc1fda36caa4ff"Mark-/p  
p data-p-id="99f37aaded29660c47ebaf4d111c079d" I lay on the bed, feeling exhausted as I stare at my leg wound. The Mogadorian spacecraft decides to leave me alone, possibly knowing that I will die from blood loss eventually. It launched high into the sky, pursuing the spaceship Lexa escaped on with Sharma and Sarah./p  
p data-p-id="2e948da71e36c351858d5a006f201c6e" Lexa abandoned me, left me to die. If I survive this, I will definitely have to get revenge on her in some way. Maybe I can just simply insult her, or give her rude comments about her personality and how she doesn't have any friends./p  
p data-p-id="2901156543e34ce6cc54f9a27927ce2b" Someone knocks on the door, and I leave the bed. I'm cautious as I head downstairs. The front door is struck again by the mystery person. When I peer out of the peep hole, I see a elderly Indian man./p  
p data-p-id="d3130c71946a6f82242c71346f3ea840" "Who are you?" I ask, too paranoid to open the door. As the sentence leaves my mouth, I feel my wound begin to close up. Am I rapidly healing?/p  
p data-p-id="63f1a79b2471f6917961138c200de40c" "My name is Devdan, a friend of Number Eight," the old man replies./p  
p data-p-id="85ac2c0603c26ae1b5f9f6159d85a7cf" I take a deep breath, then open the door./p  
p data-p-id="ee72ec20f3dc6b91b7541068e38f9ef5"_/p  
p data-p-id="6ccbd897c120fd0ffd47b59c44566e36"John-/p  
p data-p-id="ef8e77b4bbf9af1d4acba4216922a891" We walk through a abandoned subway system. I'm with Nine, Five, Ella, Walker, Sam, and Sanderson. The Mogadorians have left New York City, and I can no longer hear the screams of dying humans. The Mogadorians have succeeded with destroying New York, but they haven't killed us./p  
p data-p-id="458ae5454b08d2490842bc3350982b84" Walker is on guard as we walk through the dim tunnels. She is quick to halt her movement, then aim her pistol into the dimly lit tunnels. All of us are paranoid./p  
p data-p-id="0c4622d45f1ac89674a7588f41d8c42b" "Who wants to hear a story?" Nine asks, frowning when a rat crosses his path. His frown deepens when none of us respond."Well, I want to tell you all something. The Mogs took NYC, but they weren't able to capture us. We might die before arriving at Ashwood Estates, but I won't go down without a fight. If I die, I'm dying with a Mog's head being stomped by my foot."/p  
p data-p-id="e8463a4033ce463396882764c5b17ee3" "Whatever, Nine," Five grumbles. Sam laughs, and it sounds unnatural. Almost like a psychotic clown. I notice the scars on his wrist have gotten larger. A dreadful feeling creeps into me. It makes me rethink the mysterious events that has happened in these past couple of weeks./p  
p data-p-id="949587f96b4e4b1019519bf74a77669a" A couple of weeks ago, I was back at Paradise High School. While I was busy watching a Piken tear into Bernie Kosar's flesh, Mark was attempting to pull me away from the chaos. After I killed the piken, Mark mysteriously vanished and Henri told me he didn't see Mark. Odd./p  
p data-p-id="fcea5715abbe98775ca8653e3c0437a1" "Hey, Four," Sam says, shocking me. Since when has he started calling me Four, not John?"If the charm was still intact, you will be next."/p  
p data-p-id="e2470483edfe0cec357362f0069f8288" "I'm aware of that," I say, creeped out by Sam's sudden weird behavior."Why are you bringing it up?"/p  
p data-p-id="41a0836018b7f60f34a05145cc979d0e" Five slams Sam against the wall, and Walker aims her pistol at Sam. Nine looks confused, and I shout./p  
p data-p-id="de554eab5fa00c3df7375d92c7b1802f" "Hey, get off of him!" I scream, pulling at Five as he pins Sam./p  
p data-p-id="39e99789798af01570794f93a60be6a6" "He's crazy, Four," Five says, extending his blade from its sleeve."I think the poison Setrakus Ra wrapped around his wrists has strengthened. He is delusional, and must be put down."/p  
p data-p-id="6ad0f8349d1a11a8b2bb1eccda654ded" I see the crazed look in Sam's eyes disappear. He seems like his normal self again, at least for now./p  
p data-p-id="0474bcaad447875acf9f85da418f2fff" "It's true, I can feel it spreading closer to my heart," Sam explains, sounding upset."I'm going to die."/p  
p data-p-id="f47c5796b759641225fab7a710286322" When I press my hands to his wrists, the purple scars start to vanish. My healing power works its magic, healing Sam of the deadly poison and his deadly insanity. He takes a deep breath, then we start walking again./p  
p data-p-id="a369bd08f5401d66952f8e64eeb2100f" After five minutes, we spot a ladder leading up to the surface. Nine grins and views the ladder./p  
p data-p-id="6ce95820b1a9ae5f4fa90205f98f1b99" "Freedom," Nine exclaims, rushing over to the ladder./p  
p data-p-id="b357dfc7aa0b79aa582d64f445d14cae" Police officers and the SWAT team are there to greet us when we ascend. One of the SWAT members aims his shotgun at Nine./p  
p data-p-id="50e0d1235f32eca9a17efc777d60fff7" "Freeze, all of you get on the ground!" one of them yells, firing a warning shot into the air. I look back and see the demolished New York City./p  
p data-p-id="544e6750298400e4df10d1536e7538ae" "Hey, man. I don't even know these guys. See, I-m a salesman-" Nine starts to say, but one of the police officers strikes him on the head with his pistol./p  
p data-p-id="dc4928c005a5da2f4b77e6713c4b215e" "Shut the hell up, we know you're a alien," the police officer says."You aliens come here and ruin our cities. Which one of you wants to go to Dulce?"/p  
p data-p-id="7848ef3a554d27f8ed2edfb63eaea7b1" Sanderson straightens up, then walks up to the police officer./p  
p data-p-id="c0c590c22f68bfa38cc5d8227c05b033" "Do you know I am?" Sanderson asks the officer. The officer lowers his pistol, then looks distraught./p  
p data-p-id="cd12ac48be2b3f9cd4aee2682a4dfeae" "Bud Sanderson, sir. This was all a misunderstanding. We can give you a police escort," the officer says."Just tell us where."/p  
p data-p-id="676216af2ef948433fee3272d8565cb0" "Ashwood Estates," I say./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p data-p-id="8b5af3fff6ed2593de622968ebb5c3cb"Author's Note-Since I feel like I might not finish this story if it was too long, I'll make it short and fast-paced. Thanks for reading this, even though it's not popular or anything./p  
p data-p-id="c058562e30fec3fdc89ae78d7b14aeec"_/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="80942649ba916c407edc1fda36caa4ff"Mark-/p  
p data-p-id="72c25b22d0c416b53a7d4ccb162d90a6" "I am a ally, one of the Greeters. I faked my death, and reunited with Number Eight in some mountains. The Mogs had me help captive in Dulce, but an explosion freed me. GUARD was one of my contacts, and I came here to find her," Devdan explains, taking a sip of his coffee./p  
p data-p-id="eecc203a15acd7d39ee88e9be4e94553" "The love of my life-I mean Sarah-told me to the Garde are residing in Ashwood Estates," I say, hoping that we can head there. John told me in Paradise that we will see each other again someday. I want to, but I despise him for being in love with Sarah./p  
p data-p-id="d1971baf1a1705c8c3d1f48cbccffb20" Devdan nods, accepting what I'm saying./p  
p data-p-id="8e5f88a1f5488c58954fc583aafbdb53" "Let's go there," Devdan suggests./p  
p data-p-id="1a62ed3c1000fcb42d8df9e95bd2b037" Devdan has a black sports car parked outside. My truck is still outside, but Devdan's car looks faster. That will come in handy if we need a good escape. In the car, I decide to use my laptop to email Sarah./p  
p data-p-id="7742f9551681cef01bf28e53a4af5c22" Me: Sarah, I met up with a human ally named Devdan. I can heal super fast now, and I am fine./p  
p data-p-id="acecf841e04625e486da39c22aee9a65" I wait for ten minutes, then see that Sarah has emailed me a response./p  
p data-p-id="681eb280054037cbf250c7491e085710" Sarah: I'm so glad you're okay. I'm on a spaceship with Lexa, Six, and other Garde. We're going to Ashwood Estates./p  
p data-p-id="e5b7fb445ea7f2d04565e74faf97e473" I look outside of the window, watching the dark blue sky. It's almost six in the morning, and the green pastures look peaceful. Devdan drives past cows, and I just admire the scenery. I wonder what it would be like to go to Lorien. That would be great./p  
p data-p-id="85898e18ae40fd508290503cd37492b2" Ashwood Estates turns out to be a secluded, former Mogadorian community. John stands at a basketball court, waving at SWAT team members and police officers. The Law Enforcement agents are leaving, probably heading out to kill some Mogadorians elsewhere./p  
p data-p-id="8ab494ef67c8835866f5ef4fdc04ee10" "Mark James, what's up?" John asks me, walking over to me and Devdan. We shake hands, and John looks at Devdan."Who is this?"/p  
p data-p-id="28d7c1afb26372442acd5406550f5094" "I am a Greeter, a friend of Eight," Devdan replies."My name is Devdan."/p  
p data-p-id="35555c2a1cd35fffba10122ee493b18a" Lexa's spaceship arrives, then makes its descent. We watch as it lands on the ground. The door opens and Lexa walks down a ramp, with Sarah and many others following behind her. I stride over to Lexa, not because I want to congratulate her for saving Sarah, but because she left me to die./p  
p data-p-id="8c60ced76c339fd68657e30bc16cfb55" "What the hell is your problem?" I ask Lexa, aware of Sarah starting to pull me away."You crazy bitch. You left me to die!"/p  
p data-p-id="bfc80e2f4878734f8f4e959f037c16ef" "You can't be trusted," Lexa hisses, shoving me. I smack into the concrete, and hear Sarah scolding Lexa./p  
p data-p-id="8d10a57510808176c8c1ac1286335552" When I stand up, I see a brown haired man walking out of a slightly sunken house. He is wearing large framed glasses, and looks familiar. A group of animals are beside him./p  
p data-p-id="84d6af632eec1e6d1a8e4f4ca3a2bd3d" "John, it looks like we have a real team here," the man says. I think he's Malcolm Goode."We are the new resistance."/p  
p data-p-id="8fb33433fb6a9f7f7910ecdea1015fe9" I shaky my head at Malcolm, then flash a glare at Lexa. She glowers at me, her supermodel face looking angry./p  
p data-p-id="fae247f60f4aaa53fb0fff41a70c2b40" "I think I'll inspect the ship for problems," Lexa says, eager to get away from me./p  
p data-p-id="a41f41a036a3347a919ecc874fad32db"_/p  
p data-p-id="f5ba0519db569615ceed7f1ce997a8ba"Sam-/p  
p data-p-id="b38b5912b137d1d5fd4331bb98a422f8" "Six!" I yell, sprinting forward to wrap her in a tight hug. She wraps her arms around me, then we both pull away. We're standing at the basketball court, everyone else a short distance away."I was afraid you were going to die in Mexico."/p  
p data-p-id="34f5333cfa2704761cd307321b811159" She strokes her long black hair, and grins at me. I went from being a high school nerd to the boyfriend of a gorgeous alien girl. Life is good./p  
p data-p-id="deadc8574d559f5a4af45899f5839882" "Has anyone seen Adam?" my dad asks, stepping onto the basketball court. Six looks down, her expression now gloomy./p  
p data-p-id="e2280f8ea9439cf6041de997becf8dfd" "He fell into a well, and died," Six replies. My dad sighs heavily and scratches his beard."Sorry, Malcolm."/p  
p data-p-id="4cb1a19ff3aca7ed8deaf3a443d73c19" Adam is dead. The Mogadorian ally who helped us take over this place is deceased. Which one of us will die next?/p  
p data-p-id="caf1d5c35389608f2e45f5a8383b6f5e" "Follow me, Sam," Six says, grabbing my wrist and leading me away. Nine notices this, and he whoops loudly. Marina tries to hide her smile, and I'm shocked when I see Eight laughing./p  
p data-p-id="265613d6322f3ce158e052eab2f5b101" "Eight is really alive?" I ask Six, walking into Adam's old house with her. She nods./p  
p data-p-id="32b87d0c41c4c9fd6b62e4b34effd330" "Adam died, and Eight was brought back. The death of one thing, for the life of another," Six informs me. We walk into a bedroom, and sit on the bed together. Six takes off my shirt, and looks at my skinny torso."You're so skinny, like a snake. I love it."/p  
p data-p-id="2d50e2af5e8b7915808cd6fe49ff8d04" We start to kiss, and lean back on the bed. After a few minutes, I'm just enjoying the kisses, then Eight teleports into the room. Six and I quickly break apart./p  
p data-p-id="d5f9d30a993d2ddf4b4e8325e4136b45" "Both of you, we're having a meeting in the living room," Eight says. I send him flying into a wall with telekinesis, angry He is always ruining my moments with Six. Eight gets up, brushing himself off."Not cool, man."/p  
p data-p-id="b7633fe92e08e9135d4e59ea7a2a9e84" Everyone is in the living room, John stands at the table, unrolling a large sheet of paper. On the paper, is the word "Lorien"./p  
p data-p-id="bb9249cf9e0846f767a92a342e859c8d" "What's going on?" I ask Nine. He crosses his arms and smirks./p  
p data-p-id="0c88ffe0a0344f5e424da3ac4bd20353" "Four is calling us the resistance," Nine replies. John holds up the paper, letting us all see it./p  
p data-p-id="ad247ae892beba27fc27a3577987eb38" "We're the Loric Resistance," John announces, sounding confident."We lost people, but now it's time to get our revenge."/p  
p data-p-id="300dbb48e630bafddce4754f194c7758" Marina cheers and claps, mimicking Eight as he does the same thing. John is clearly attempting to get our spirits up, especially after Adam's death./p  
p data-p-id="c9f811be43c96fa5a759bbccfd711c52" "When kill we kill Setrakus Ra?" Mark asks."Because I do have to get back to my family in Paradise."/p  
p data-p-id="4ee65229dc1a3b304d68f5a3a846ccc0" "There's another thing I want to bring up," Sarah says, playing with the fire in her hand."Most of us are Garde now, so does that mean we can go to Lorien with you all?"/p  
p data-p-id="2038191a5b8c1e8fcf66522275909ebb" "You won't be a Garde forever," Eight pipes in."I merged with Lorien itself. Once the danger is gone, the humans' Legacies will vanish. Like the second movie of Shrek, when Donkey went back into his normal self when the danger was no more."/p  
p data-p-id="dde40fce02b1a6a3af98640d8491626e"_/p  
p data-p-id="6ccbd897c120fd0ffd47b59c44566e36"John-/p  
p data-p-id="ec42c799bf0b64d364296833f554c2be" I find Sarah at the basketball court hours later. The sun is gone, replaced by the full moon in the sky. I knife-like cloud gives the illusion that the moon is split in two. I remember seeing a similar scene back in Paradise, the night when I saved Sarah from Mark's burning house./p  
p data-p-id="c6a2d81c89c665db497b3d99198e48f9" "What are you doing?" I ask her. She stares up at the sky, as if expecting a Mogadorian warship to descend upon us./p  
p data-p-id="c34d61fd9e5013cef3eae245d54427e8" "Just missing my parents," she replies, then she looks at her hands."I feel like I can lift a car. This whole Loric thing is something I have to get used to."/p  
p data-p-id="442a0e57f096dcff98d6d0050ba9fa49" "Definitely," I say, standing beside her."If Eight is right, then you will go back to being human when we defeated the Mogs."/p  
p data-p-id="cb7013b62bf05749688f2eb8b625b022" Lexa walks over to us, causing Sarah to scowl. Lexa is the pilot of the spaceship that transported Ella and Crayton to Earth. It's supposedly in Egypt somewhere, but it doesn't matter anymore since we already have our spaceship back. The spaceship that brought me to this planet./p  
p data-p-id="021deeb87d4a994d63fe70e5389f258a" I know Sarah dislikes Lexa, and so does Mark. Lexa doesn't trust Mark and Sarah since they were humans, and she isn't fond of humans. Regardless, Lexa seems to be happy to help us defeat the Mogadorians./p  
p data-p-id="3d43f9dbd56fdfbd7b6d7b3b60eef024" "Hey, Four. Sarah," Lexa says, pulling out a tablet from her backpack. She seems invested with telling us something important."I have something you would want to see."/p  
p data-p-id="9cb482469d70711ab3bd830dad84d200" Lexa shows us the tablet's screen. It appears that Lexa used the tablet to hack into a Mogadorian Skimmer. Mogadorians are outside a Mayan temple, carrying a pile of ash over to Setrakus Ra. Setrakus Ra is merely eight feet tall, a result of Nine shattering his cane that allowed him to shape shift and grow./p  
p data-p-id="bd216c620e259eae30a3ac52deeb474e" We watch as Setrakus Ra casts a spell. His hand is shrouded by a green orb, then he flings the orb into the ashes. The ashes assemble into Adam, reviving our Mogadorian team member. Adam looks confused, and then he disappears with Setrakus Ra./p  
p data-p-id="07f1946cd9c9a85bd2be3df6c63b160a" "That can't be good," I say, already wondering what Setrakus Ra will do to Adam. Lexa and Sarah are no longer looking at the tablet. Instead they are facing the sky./p  
p data-p-id="4b2cfc4d50cfd46ce090bbb383535077" "That's not good," Sarah says, pointing into the night sky./p  
p data-p-id="28826f56bd4d8cc002b0329663b6dddd" The Mogadorian spaceship in the sky throws on its floodlights, brightly illuminating us. Mogadorians start using ropes to descend to the ground. A large door on the spaceship opens up, revealing massive Pikens and Krauls./p  
p data-p-id="78af3254401693ee93c6fd03d6bc38ed" "Shit," Lexa says./p  
p data-p-id="bacc03e304a0e5fca44e3c8f7519038e"_/p  
p data-p-id="31d5b08b34a29e8aab75718fc97aa737"Adam-/p  
p data-p-id="dc3621a42fe369586ca7bda2c9288cf3" I sit on a metallic bed, made for discomfort. The last time I was with the Garde, I fell down a well and died. Now Setrakus Ra has me locked away in Dulce base. The base is still operational, much to my chagrin./p  
p data-p-id="d91335b548b8263743b81ece0e5ae8bf" Ten Mogadorian soldiers guard my prison cell. Closing my eyes, I try to picture One's face in my mind. Sadly, I can barely imagine her./p  
p data-p-id="38412beb72da4895f462f8ffcb24d4f3" "Remember her face. Remember her face," I repeat. After a couple of minutes, I open my eyes and see Doctor Zakos glaring at me from outside my prison cell. I'm shocked to see him. The last time I was viewing him, he was laying unconscious on the lab floor after I drugged him./p  
p data-p-id="e0c2a174807d07507cb822e6959c5d23" "Remember my face, traitor," Zakos says, but seems like he is too afraid of me to enter my cell."We revived you, but only so you will see our surprise we have in store for you. Your allies are dealing with us, while you are stuck here. Have a nice day, because tomorrow will be Hell for you."/p  
p data-p-id="14569d131467cc2cf3c77ee059449e16" Zakos leaves, emitting a horrible laugh that causes a feeling of dread to build up inside of me. Tomorrow will be torturous, apparently. I sigh as I go back deep into thought. I left two Chimeras behind back at Plum Island. One of them was insane, the other has missing limbs. I should have saved them anyway./p  
p data-p-id="5aa778bec60888d1f253dd96b851a3d3" Then I think about Ivan. I picture his dead trueborn body decomposing in the prison block here. He killed Number Two, slit her throat and let her slowly bleed out. I have no remorse for him. A sadistic smile spreads across my face. I know I shouldn't be happy that I killed him, but the guy had it coming./p  
p data-p-id="a15311811a5d5035111143bd316782be" After one hour, a slot in the door is opened. Someone on the other side pushes a tray through the slot. On the tray, rests a cup nearly full of a weird purple liquid./p  
p data-p-id="99296e332bf9695ee42955eabf6c5a40" "Prepare yourself for transport, Adamus Sutekh," a Mogadorian says on the other side of the door."Failure to comply will result in a beating."/p  
p data-p-id="4efa02fde9a3e616cdf82351b60557f1" "Go to Hell." I say out loud, making sure each word sounds full of rage and spite. The Mogadorian simply launches the cup at my face. The purple liquid seeps into my nose and mouth. Seconds pass and my body feels tingly. Small pinpricks of pain radiate across my tongue, then I hit the ground./p  
p data-p-id="e68cb3bb48ba2815c4ee5faba6d2b262" "You're going to Plum Island," the Mog says before I pass out./p  
p data-p-id="dae3058df18f6a30458fbfb1f097005c"_/p  
p data-p-id="044cd88d9976f5e14531aa12a921b55c"Lexa-/p  
p data-p-id="a24fa838084dbb75489557c4feb43fc1" A horned creature as large as a house comes charging towards us. Sarah moves in front of me, then throws a huge fireball at the creature. The monster leaps over the fireball, and I watch its eyes glow red as it prepares to land on Sarah./p  
p data-p-id="75b93c538e8fe602a2ee07799f965fa4" I tackle Sarah to the ground, allowing the monster's foot to strike the spot we just left from. Sarah sits up, looking at me with a bewildered expression. She doesn't like me, but I know she will be grateful that I just saved her life./p  
p data-p-id="05d514a698e06f1e7cf67b89aaf121fc" The monster narrows its evil eyes at us. Before it can charge, John steps over and shines his Lumen. The monster rears its head back, screaming in pain as it rushes away from us. It heads towards a line of abandoned houses, crashing through a few of them all at once./p  
p data-p-id="0195053f6cb0485dc1eb503588a95324" A hostile Skimmer zips past me, maneuvering around myself and a Kraul. The Skimmer opens fire on Devdan, severly wounding him. The kraul next to me opens its mouth, revealing dozens of jagged teeth. Nine yanks the kraul by its legs, then brutally crushes its head against the concrete./p  
p data-p-id="2a78b81e4400614f0a24077e2a14f8c4" When the kraul turns to ash, Nine is laughing. How is he enjoying bloodshed?/p  
p data-p-id="6b0e1da4763595652162c32fcb9b45fc" "Are you crazy?" I ask him, shocked by the sixteen year old's bloodlust."You're loving this?"/p  
p data-p-id="db5a26497e73f585e20985469ce4afea" Nine simply smirks and nods./p  
p data-p-id="211fd81a17094ee9dad7097191d4bec3" "Lady, I've been locked up for almost a year. Do you really think I wouldn't enjoy killing some Mogs?" he asks me./p  
p data-p-id="60eece7ed87ddf43f0fde7d1d97a0f4e" Devdan is being treated by Eight, but the wound is too fatal. Devdan will be dead soon. I watch Devdan's eyes slowly close. Eight becomes furious, and then he morphs into a one hundred foot long dragon. Eight slashes a piken across its chest, causing pain and making the piken roar loudly./p  
p data-p-id="99d924fb13affce64107cad49f7372e8" A Mogadorian stands over Ella, glowering at her as he aims his blaster. I slam into the Mogadorian, causing him to lose control of his aim and fire. The blast hits me in the chest. I feel the blood seep through my wound./p  
p data-p-id="d6ed26a24f26ae05a228af4085074c06" "Lexa!" Ella screams, flinging a rock at the Mog's head. The Mog's head explodes, courtesy of Malcolm's skills with a sniper rifle./p  
p data-p-id="e66daaa255a1a26ea90dea23225ab4a4" I collapse to the ground, barely aware that I'm laying beside a injured Mog. Ella is with me as I close my eyes. The last thing I hear is Ella's sobbing./p  
p data-p-id="44d9a79e7cd023a2a61d1f84414cdda4"_/p  
p data-p-id="baadd4d68d13d5a61583aec2aa4410a9"Sam-/p  
p data-p-id="ee56f647d1d70543711690fe15bcbd8d" "We need to go!" John shouts over the noise of the chaos around us./p  
p data-p-id="5f66447584b5788dd905c2a5c5f794a1" Everyone starts to run, the Mogs and their creatures chasing after us. One of the Chimera is eaten by the one of the Pikens. My dad tries to run faster, but he trips and hits the ground./p  
p data-p-id="9e1f094876c647b94ef250eabdc779b6" "Keep running, Sam!" my dad yells at me. I nod and turn away, ignoring his screams of protest as the Mogs surround him./p  
p data-p-id="3f7069fbdcd00c6a729fdada08641725" At the access gate, there are police officers and SWAT team officers waiting. They notice the enemies close behind, then start opening fire on them. I know they are no match for the numerous Mogs, but they should give us enough time to escape./p  
p data-p-id="5576b765c90757641cc6bd8ba1fb04d2" After a few hours, we're all walking through the outskirts of Washington DC. There are woods ahead of us, leading to someplace safe I hope. Before I go into the woods, I look back. A Mog warship is hovering over Washington DC, surrounding by dozens of other huge spaceships./p  
p data-p-id="68b3acbe7ab5ee90795a6581d3aab0a4" "DC is gone," I say, realizing that the once great nation's capitol will be destroyed./p  
p data-p-id="1483569b683d794d853f65748deac610" Six grabs my arm, looking at me in concern. I sigh and stride beside her, heading into the woods./p 


End file.
